Payaso Tontito
by Inferno's Sorciere
Summary: A ella le gustan los besos sabor chocolate y menta de su sombrerero travieso... despues de todo Sharon nunca dejara de ser una niña, ya que nunca dejaran de gustarle los payasos, bueno uno en especial su payaso tontito...Break


**Payaso Tontito**

**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si me pertenecieran Gil seria solo mio XD...**

Este es mi primer fic en este fandom, es algo corto, solo se me ocurrió de repente

Dedicado a la Baka que en la vida real es mi imouto chan y ama a Break con pasión y locura XD

* * *

Una mañana se encontraba Break platicando con Sharon.

— Señorita Rainsworth ¿Esta lista para mi función de títeres?

¡Hola! ¿Quién quiere un abrazo de Emily? dijo el sombrerero moviendo graciosamente a Emily

—Break…Break…tu siempre tan gracioso, ya no soy una niña

—Para mí siempre será una niña

—Ay Break tu siempre tan payaso, ven acá déjame darte un abrazo a ti, no a Emily

— ¿La niña quiere un abrazo del payaso? ¿Qué tal si le hago cosquillas? Y Sharon fue atacada por un salvaje ataque de cosquillas por parte de Break

—Ya Break, un día de estos me vas a matar…pero de risa, ¿No se que haría sin ti? payaso tontito dijo recuperando su respiración normal

—Seguramente estuvieras jugando con el gato ese Cheshire

—Pero ese gato no es tan lindo como este dulce payasito…además tu eres solo mío dijo sin querer en un furtivo impulso

— ¿Solo tuyo?, a ver ven acá que este loco quiere atacarte

— ¿Atacarme?, gritare, te lo advierto, ¿Quieres abusar de esta pobre e inocente niña?

—Jamás podría abusar de ti, solo atacarte

—Atacarme como que tipo de ataque ¿Cosquillas a caso? travieso sombrerero

—Las cosquillas son para las niñas, tú me has dicho que ya no lo eres más, así que quisiera atacarte con besos dulces, con sabor a chocolate y menta

—Mmmmmm, chocolate y menta mis besos favoritos, acércate payasito tontito

Y se besaron dulce y apasionadamente.

—Break te quiero payaso bobo

—Te quiero mi niña Sharon

— ¿Le gustaría tomar el té, con este humilde bufón?

—Basta de formalidades, nadie nos observa no tienes porque hablarme de usted otra vez

—Perdona es que soy un caballero dijo riendo

—No Break no eres un caballero, eres un payaso tonto

—Y tu eres una niña ¿Sabes porque?

— ¿Por qué? Dijo un poco desconcertada

—Porque solo a los niños les gustan los payasos

—Muy cierto dijo riendo a carcajadas

Sabes ya me canse de ocultar nuestro amor

—Es que así es más divertido

— ¿Divertido? Dijo desconcertada por las palabras del sombrerero

—Prefiero pensar eso a que es prohibido

—Si tienes razón, solo tengo algo seguro

— ¿Qué?

—Que no quiero perderme esa función de títeres

—Haciéndote la chistosita, eso no te queda, eso déjaselo a los viles bufones de cuento como yo

—Tú no eres un bufón, eres mi payaso tontito que no es lo mismo.

Y sabe señor Xerxes, acepto su invitación a tomar el té, solo si su invitación esta acompañada de besos de sabor chocolate y menta

—Eso se lo puedo asegurar señorita Rainsworth, solo que no vaya a empalagarse

—Como podría empalagarme, dijo besándolo y abrazándolo de manera tierna

Y así pasaron toda la mañana juntos, aprovechando que no había nadie en la mansión, tomando el té, riendo y demostrándose su amor pasaron rápido las horas, al caer la tarde llegaron algunos miembros de pandora y todo regreso a la normalidad, volvieron a su relación sirviente amo, añorando tener otro momento a solas…

Break volteo a ver a Sharon, y la vio un poco triste, así que de manera sigilosa le susurro algo al oído

—Ya encontraremos tiempo para estar juntos señorita Rainsworth

—Que tal si visita esta noche mi habitación señor Xerxes

—No se, ¿Acaso usted me esta proponiendo algo prohibido, y atrevido?

—Quizás... ¿Porque no lo averiguas? Travieso sombrerero

—Ahí estaré, ahora debo irme a tratar algunos asuntos sobre Pandora, nos vemos esta noche, prepárate te atacare y no serán precisamente cosquillas

—Ay Break haces que me sonroje, ya vete que pueden escucharnos

—Escucharnos… entonces tratare de no hacerte gritar mucho esta noche

—Ya Break, atrevido, ya vete antes de que me arrepienta

—Sayonara! Señorita Rainsworth

—Hasta la noche Break…le dijo Sharon susurrándole en el oído.

Por los pasillos alguien de pandora ve a Break y le habla

—Hey, es urgente que revises los documentos sobre esos contratistas ilegales, ¿Qué tanto charlabas con la señorita Rainsworth?

—Mmm, este… nada, solo que esta tarde no podre tomar el té con ella, estoy ocupado, mira todo el trabajo que tenemos

—Si, lastima ustedes siempre toman el té, sabes que bien hizo su madre en confiar en ti, ustedes son como hermanos

—Si hermanos…bueno es tarde, iré a revisar los documentos dijo despidiéndose de esa persona de pandora y dirigiéndose a una pequeña oficina, mientras caminaba no pudo evitar pensar ¿Porque la gente no podría aceptar que fuéramos algo más? Pero que tonto si yo tengo esa respuesta, nadie lo aceptaría porque yo no soy mas que un sirviente que un buen día la Señora Rainsworth salvo del abismo, bueno no importa, no compartiré a Sharon con nadie, este será nuestro amor secreto y prohibido, después de todo así es más divertido…

A ellos les gustaba pretender frente a los demás que solo eran amo y sirviente, pero en el fondo eran algo más, su relación era digamos algo dulce, divertida y claro muy extravagante, bueno si Break estaba algo loco esto era lo que mas amaba de él Sharon.

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado...

Dejenme un review para saber que les parecio y seré feliz :D


End file.
